Kainora Reunited
by NadoGirl18
Summary: BASED AFTER BOOK 3/CHAPTER 11 Kainora reunites after Kai is struck down by P' Li. PLEASE FAV/ R&R IF YOU LIKE!


**Based right after the end of Book 3: Chapter 11 (The Ultimatum) **

* * *

"Kai!" Jinora looked up as the young airbender fell, smoking, from the sky. "No." Tears slipped over her cheeks, a look of pure terror plastered on the young girl's face. She starred in horror, watching her best friend, her greatest treasure, plummet into the foggy abys. At that moment, she was helpless. Jinora felt the world knock her down, a presence so painful that she could not breath.

"Jinora!"

She closed her eyes as tight as she could. Trying to erase the memory like a bad dream. It had to be a dream she thought. This could not have happened. Not to her. She had already given so much.

"Jinora! We need to go!" She slowly looked up, her eyes red, and faced her mother.

"Kai." she clenched her fist, "Kai!" Jinora screamed at the sky, calling out to him. She took a step towards where he fell, then another. She started to run, screaming his name over and over again. "Kai! Kai! Kai!" A slight tug pulled her back, her younger sister pulling her towards the bison. "Please. Ikki, I have to help him."

"You heard what dad said," Ikki pulled her again, forcing Jinora to face her. "We need to go. Don't let what Kai did go to waste."

Jinora looked at her sister. When did Ikki get so wise? "Girls! We have to go." Pema yelled at her daughters, holding her youngest, Rohan, in her arms. The airbenders were piled onto three bisons, all of them watching their fellow airbending sisters.

"Let's go." Jinora threw her sister's arm to the ground, stomping towards the herd of bison. The girls jumped onto the bison. Jinora took the reins of the bison, "Yip, yip." They flew over the temple, then over the cliff where Kai fell. Jinora slowed the bison just a bit, looking down into the eerie fog. Another set of tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry Kai."

* * *

"Ugh." Kai's vision was floating around in circles. "Ah!" he lifted his arm to wipe the slobber from his face. He finally gained enough focus to realize his situation. He was hanging upside down, a baby bison floating in front of him. Kai swung himself right side up and dropped onto the young bison, "Thanks, yip yip."

Kai flew off, letting the bison take him where ever. An hour passed and Kai brought him down to a river. "Come on boy, we both need a rest." Kai jumped off his back and walked to the river, taking in gulps of water. The bison waded into the water, letting his body cool in the currents. "We need to find Jinora. Can you find them?" The bison let out a low roar, nodding it's head. Kai had always had a bond with this bison, although he hasn't named him yet. "Let's just go."

They flew off again, and after what seemed like hours of restless flying, they landed on a step cliff. "Why are we here?" He walked around, careful to stay away from the edge. "Why would you land us here?" Kai asked his bison, keeping a hand on the wall.

A loud rustle came from an opening a few yards down. Kai quickly followed the noise, then he picked up voices. As he inched closer, he started to recognized some of the voices.

He heard Opal talking to another airbender, then there was a baby's cry. Kai listened to the sound of Pema shushing her son. And lastly, he heard the sound that broke his heart. Jinora. He could hear her beating breaths catch as she quietly cried. He could hear hear tortured cries echo through the cave.

Kai ran to the opening, throwing the makeshift camouflage cover to the ground. He ran into the cave, stopping as everyone fell silent. All eyes pointed at him, he stared back, determination in his gaze. "Where is she?" One of the new airbenders, Kai didn't know his name, pointed to the back of the cave.

Jinora held her tears in just long enough to listen. She thought her mother was coming to talk with her again. "I don't want to talk mom, please just leave me alone." One set of footsteps came closer towards her. "I said I didn't want to talk."

Kai looked up, willing her to turn with his mind. "Jinora." Kai whispered her name to the ground.

Jinora lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with her forearm. "Kai?" She slowly turned around, hoping that this wasn't a trick of her mind. When she saw him standing there, tattered robes and all, she turned completely. "Kai!"

"Jinora. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. I can't imagine…" he was cut off by Jinora's lips crashing onto his. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the kiss as much as he could. She broke away from him. Letting herself fall into his arms. Not letting go of their hug. They stood there for a few moments, embracing eachother.

Jinora placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled her upper body away from him. Kai's arms were still wrapped around her back, not letting her get too far away. "What Jinora?"

Jinora looked into his eyes, "Kai, if you _ever_ scare me like _that_ again; you will be very sorry."

"Yes, ma'am." Kai coughed, putting an over excited grin on his face.

Jinora shifted her hands around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for coming back Kai." she fell into another long hug with him.

"I would never leave you alone Jinora. You know that." They held each other for a long time. nobody had dared disturb them during their reunion.

Jinora heard light footsteps come down towards them. Pema stood there, the fire outlining her figure. "Come on you two," she chuckled, "come get warm by the fire."

Jinora and Kai both pulled away from each other, and they both started to blush. Even though that first moment was gone, Kai and jinora never let go of each other all night. They even fell asleep next to each other on the hard cave floor, still holding hands.

* * *

**I couldn't wait for the reunion of these two so I wrote it myself. **

**PLEASE FAV and R&R IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**THANKS FOR AL THE SUPPORT WITH MY KAINORA FICS**

**-NADOGIRL18**


End file.
